xform_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Giant
The Giant is a sports coupe featured in many driving games made by Xform. Design The Giant is based on the Nissan Skyline GT-R [R34]. Overview & Performance Burnin' Rubber The Lightning GTR is the first starter car in the game. It is the slowest car in the game with a top speed of 190 km/h, but it has a better acceleration and braking than the Vulcan M6. Burnin' Rubber 2 The Myoko Giant is unlocked upon completing "Grimm Woods" race. It can compete with more powerful cars thanks to its top speed (210 km/h) and a weight that make the car enough agile, but lacks in terms of acceleration. The Myoko Giant has a very low ground clearance, which makes it difficult to climb steps and sidewalks. Burnin' Rubber 3 The Giant is unlocked upon defeating Vanilla in "Inferno" rival battle. It can be purchased with a price tag of $55,000. The Giant is one of the slowest cars in the game, right behind Phaser GTI. The armor is very poor, In fact, It will loses its competitiveness in the later stages of the career, but may do decently well during less challenging matches. It can reach a stock top speed of 163 mph without engine upgrades, and it can reach a high top speed of 180 mph when fully upgraded. Rally Point 2 The Giant is available at the beginning of the game. It can reach a top speed of 210 mph. Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD The Giant is unlocked upon completing the "San Burrito Airport" race. Unlike its predecessors (except BR4), the Giant is a powerful car. It can reach a top speed of 126 mph and it can perform very well in races thanks to its good all-round stats. It makes a good choice for Boss Battle and Team VS challenges for its armor. Lightning GTR The Lightning GTR is unlocked upon using the Giant in three times in any challenge. Myoko Giant The Myoko Giant is unlocked upon using the Lightning GTR in three times in any challenge. Both variants only appears in the HD remastered version of Burnin' Rubber 5. Rally Point 5 and WebGL The Giant is unlocked upon completing the Desert 3. It is really fast, but it lacks in terms of handling. It can reach a a top speed of 160 mph. 'Burnin' Rubber Cartapult' The Giant is available at the beginning of the game. When launching, it releases red and orange stripes. Trivia * The Giant is one of the first vehicles in Xform's driving games, along with the Vulcan M6 and the Devil DB9. Gallery BR1_Lightning_GTR.jpg|Burnin' Rubber BR2_Myoko_Giant.png|Burnin' Rubber 2 BR3_Giant.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 RP2_Giant.png|Rally Point 2 BR5_Giant.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 RP5_Giant.png|Rally Point 5 br5hd_giant.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD br5hd_lightninggtr.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD (Lightning GTR) br5hd_myokogiant.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD (Myoko Giant) br3hd_giant.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (Standalone) rp5web_giant.png|Rally Point 5 (WebGL) Screenshot (5162).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult Screenshot (493).png|Rally Point 2 (Standalone) Video BURNIN' RUBBER - LIGHTNING GTR BURNIN' RUBBER 2 - MYOKO GIANT BURNIN' RUBBER 3 - GIANT RALLY POINT 2 - GIANT BURNIN' RUBBER 5 - GIANT RALLY POINT 5 - GIANT Burnin' Rubber 5 HD - Lightning GTR (from Burnin' Rubber) Burnin' Rubber 5 HD - Myoko Giant (from Burnin' Rubber 2) Rally Point 2 (Remastered) - Giant Category:Vehicles Category:Sedans & Coupes Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 2 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 3 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 2 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Cartapult